


【Sladejay】Lick

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 大种姓的桶, 桶受, 番外成年车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 少年时期经历的纯纯恋爱，十分傻白甜OOC见谅





	【Sladejay】Lick

“这边就只有野菜，野菜和野菜这种食物吗？”

“你是瞎子吗？”杰森努努嘴，眼神瞟过斯莱德的饭碗，“这是粥，所以里面还有米。”

“而这整座山里就只有野菜和米？”

“这是雪山，雪线以上渺无人迹，根本不会有运输上来。而且，就算是内部春暖花开，也不会大面积种植不同种类的粮食作物。”

“老天，我知道为什么你看起来一脸营养不良了。”

“我才没有！”杰森狠狠地摔了汤匙，抢过了斯莱德的饭碗，凭着最后的良心，他没有把宝贵的粮食倒在地上。

斯莱德看着少年把属于他的那份野菜粥吃完了，倒也没有多不开心。他本来就是个在这里修养的过客，没有道理主人家一定要掏心掏肺地对他好。加上杰森其实经常吃不饱，他从杰森拿汤匙的姿势看得出来，一个常年吃不饱且会固定饮食的孩子。只有两个可能，长期缺乏食物的孩子或是个有严格饮食习惯的公子哥。

当然前者还是比较像的，他托着下巴，看杰森骂骂咧咧地吃着粥，脸色也涨得通红。直到他小声打了声饱嗝，才悻悻然地拿着餐盘离开。

 

 

斯莱德试图在杰森走后下床复健，但这次的伤显然太严重了，伤口一有大的动作就裂开。他照样站起来，在草屋里来回走动，直到了解了整栋草屋的构造后，又开始检查他的装备。这导致杰森进来的时候看到了以下的情景：斯莱德腹部的绷带已经完全被染红，而他却若无其事地在给他的枪上油。

他跑过去，却不知道应该开口对斯莱德说什么。请爱护自己的身体？他巴不得斯莱德就此死掉，这世界上就少了个恶名昭彰的雇佣兵，但这与他之前的行为有所不符，他不应该冒着被发现的危险把斯莱德救起来，这对他而言太不理智了。

但就像大卫•休姆所说，有时候掌控他们的并非理性。

他踢了踢斯莱德的脚，斯莱德眉毛也不抬，只集中在那把小型的左轮手枪上。

杰森再次踢了几脚，甚至有几次踢中斯莱德受伤的侧腰。斯莱德闷哼了声，随着杰森再次的抬脚时，迅速抓住杰森的脚踝将他扳倒。

脑袋碰到地板的声音环绕在整个房间。杰森在还未站直时就给了斯莱德一拳，但斯莱德轻易地挡下，抓住杰森的手腕，直到杰森的侧踢直冲着向斯莱德的脸扫去。

两个人在地上扭打，像两只弯腰的熊，用最原始的拳头和牙齿击垮对方。不知不觉，斯莱德用双臂的蛮力压制了杰森，而杰森则因为脑袋发晕靠在斯莱德的怀里。斯莱德把紧抓着杰森的手松开，杰森却摊在斯莱德的膝上不肯起来。

“我以前也有这样的伤。”杰森摸过自己的肚子，而斯莱德抓住他的手，把他的上衣掀开。

“我实在想不到哪个人渣会往小孩的身上捅刀。”斯莱德的指腹摩擦着那个X型的伤口，虽然他自己就是个雇佣兵，但不会对孩子出手的，再多钱也不行。

杰森抓着衣服的手抬高了，斯莱德可以看到杰森那曲线美好的后腰，还有隐约成型的腹肌。一个力量型的战士，他仔细掂量着，抚过肋骨上的伤痕。那是强烈的撞击和狠踢而造成的，最糟糕的情况甚至包含内脏破裂。他低头吻了上去，双唇张开，在紫红相间的伤口上用牙齿轻咬。

“这些伤口会好吗？”他喃喃地问道。

“永远不会。”

 

 

杰森是在斯莱德的怀中给他换上新的绷带。他的肋骨和肚子被斯莱德咬得通红，上衣被甩到某个角落。而斯莱德似乎沉迷于他的伤口，不顾杰森的意愿，在绷带缠好后，将杰森放在桌子上，仔细舔过那些有疤痕的每个部位。

“你的伤口。”杰森踢了斯莱德的肩膀，不满地投诉道。

“你就那么在乎我的伤势。”

“我不过希望你能早点离开，别浪费这里的粮食。”

“那还真是残酷的回答。”斯莱德说着，转过身到角落拿起了杰森的衣服，仔细地为少年套上。

杰森红着脸，仔细地把衣服拉好，走到一旁捡起散落的绷带和剪刀。在杰森离开的时候，斯莱德朝他吹了声口哨。

“小子。”年长者颇为开心地说道，“下次来的时候给我带几本书。”

杰森瞪了他一眼，嘴上开始咕哝着麻烦混帐之类的粗口。

“洛丽塔也行啊。”

这次杰森倒直接把绷带和剪刀丢了过去。

 

 

 

还真带来了啊，斯莱德翻着书，似乎没想到杰森把他的一句玩笑当了真。

他不怎么看爱情小说，但试想一下，用里头的情节和台词调侃对方也是蛮有趣的。面前的孩子是个喜欢浪漫的少年，他可以从每个细节，还有每一次杰森给他念书的语调听出来。

“为什么一定要我念呢？”杰森趴在地上，手紧紧地抓住书本的一角。

“因为你的声音好听。”

斯莱德拿起那本绿色封面的小说，坐在杰森那宽大的衣袖上，杰森扯了扯衣袖，发现最终结果只会是把衣服撕破后便放弃了。

“你会喜欢年纪偏小的人吗？”

斯莱德挑眉，手掌顺势摸上了杰森的头。

“这倒还好，我喜欢成熟又强势点的。”

“我很强。”杰森扫开斯莱德的手，但斯莱德却抓紧杰森的头发，将他的头拉起来，变成一个仰视的动作。斯莱德的左手缓慢地扶过少年并不明显的喉结，然后捏住杰森的下巴，强迫他张开嘴巴。

“还不够强。”斯莱德说。

“等你伤好了，我们出去打一架。”

“听好，”他松开捏着下巴的手，因为杰森正试图咬他，“不管你是梦想成为一位杀手，还是因为你从小就出生在这里，杀人永远不是一件好玩的事，哪怕是为了金钱和名利。”

“你为了钱什么都干的出来。”

“而我也为我的行为承担了后果，因为我的事业，我的儿子死了。”

“噢，对不起。”

“我已经度过可以选择的阶段了。”斯莱德让杰森坐起来，把书塞回他的手里。

“你不一样，你还年轻。你大可以成为一个作家，还是待在这里过完平淡的一生，活它个一两百岁……”

“我想杀一个人，就一个。”杰森打断他的话，“一个把我的人生搞砸的人，一个如果他不在世界也一定会更美好的人。”

“我可以帮你杀了他。”

“只能是我动手。”

“杀了第一个就会有下一个。”

“在这点上你和蝙蝠侠一样。”

 

 

这个少年认识蝙蝠侠，而且是非常熟悉。

他跟着杰森在瀑布中穿梭。巨大的洪流声蒙蔽了他所有的感官，湿滑的石头也限制了行走的速度。这确实是刺客行刺最有利的地形，但他好歹也是个身经百战的战士，有的是法子对付。

最后，杰森把他带到了一个泉水处。热腾腾的雾气弥漫在空中，他把手伸进池子，心里赞叹不已。杰森把他褐色的袍子脱了下来，先跳下水中，然后游到池子中央。整个池只有十米宽，斯莱德能看到那光滑的后背在池中浮沉的样子。

他脱下上衣，里头的伤口已经愈合了，只剩下一些痂和疤痕。随着扑通一声，他也跳进池里，让热水浸过有点紧绷的肩膀和肌肉。

整个水池被笼罩在雾气之中。他靠在岸边，双手时不时揉捏着肩膀。突然一个人影朝他袭来，抓住他的双手，把温热的嘴唇放在他的胸口上，小心翼翼地舔舐着。

杰森湿软的头发黏在脸颊和脖子上，斯莱德拨开那一撮头发，看着杰森隐藏在雾气中的脸。蓝绿色的眼睛紧闭着，水滴从发尖滴在骨架尚未成熟的肩膀上。杰森舔着他的肩膀，神情专注且虔诚。斯莱德想着杰森应该不希望自己看见他的表情，于是也闭上眼睛，揽过杰森的身体，紧紧地抱住他。

“我不是你儿子。”杰森说着，然后用拙劣的技巧在斯莱德身上印上暧昧的红印。斯莱德笑了一声，手掌狠狠地拍了杰森的屁股，然后揉捏着那两坨浑圆，直到杰森把他的锁骨啃遍后才放手。

斯莱德注视着退到一边的杰森，两抹红晕在白雾下明显得可爱。他能感觉到池水因为杰森的动作而产生的波动。他正在摩擦着双脚，局促不安地瞪着腿，两手还绞在一起，为要不要扒走斯莱德的内裤而犹豫。

现在太早了，斯莱德这样想着，一边吻上了杰森湿润的双唇。水汽的味道在两片唇瓣之间徘徊，他轻咬着杰森的双唇，下巴，时不时伸出舌头逗弄光滑的肌肤。杰森也被他的的胡子挠得很痒，不时发出几声轻笑。

最后杰森朝他泼了几勺水，然后上岸穿衣服，这场小游戏才算是结束了。斯莱德靠在岸边，看杰森把一件件布料套在身上，像个精灵似得消失在雾气中。

 

 

“你最近谈恋爱了吗？”达珂拉苍老的声音从身后响起，把正在收集药草的杰森吓了一大跳。

“我没想到你知道这个词。”他不甘示弱地顶回去，但语气却没有以往的坚决。

“哪怕是三千年前，爱依旧是个美妙，永恒的词语。它不止滋润了你的灵魂，更让你得到成长。”

“我不需要什么灵魂上的滋润，或救赎。”

“它是不可控的，再强的人也会屈服，这对你将会是个很大的冒险，试想一下，一个愤怒的人学会爱。”

“你一直在自说自话！”他大声吼道，随后被达珂拉一个过肩摔摔倒在地。

 

 

不过，杰森想，我到底有没有爱上这个糟老头呢？

 

他看着斯莱德对着镜子自恋地修剪着胡子，还是用瑞士刀，就觉得大人实在有够麻烦，但斯莱德的胡子还是好笑又很帅，他喜欢在上面蹭蹭的感觉。

“你今天一直盯着我，小子。”斯莱德满意地把刀放下，摸摸自己胡子，“虽然平时有这个倾向，但今天眼神却特别露骨。”

“你会相信我喜欢你吗？”

“不。倒不如说，我更愿意相信你爱着我。”

“你真是个混蛋。”

“谢谢。”

斯莱德说着，一边把杰森抱过来，用胡子摩擦着他的脸，再把手从衣服中伸进去，逗弄着杰森的腋下。

“你很幼稚叻！”

“这也是真的。”斯莱德的嘴角划过杰森的眼皮，“你让我有种恢复年轻的活力。”

杰森红了脸，他抓住斯莱德的衣领，看起来好像要和丧钟干架似的。

“喂。”

“嗯？”

“不年轻是什么滋味呢？”

“有一天你醒来的时候，”斯莱德斟酌了一下，继续说道，“发现你的心脏不再有力，对于这个世界感到无可奈何，也不想要去改变什么了。一天天做着自己擅长的工作，只因为你已经……没什么想要追求的了。”

“所以你不想要毁灭世界。”

“不是所有的超级反派都想毁灭世界，有时候他们只是刚好成为了坏人。”

“但有的坏人依旧不能原谅，比如小丑。”

“你想要杀死他吗？”斯莱德问道。

“非常，非常，非常……”杰森喃喃着，眼神陷入了一片灰暗，他抓过斯莱德的肩膀，凑近他的耳朵，用如羽毛般的语气告诉丧钟。

“我要杀死他。”

 

斯莱德放开了杰森，把自己的腰带抽了出来。皮革在空气中挥动的声音让杰森抖了抖，随着斯莱德接下裤链，微勃的性器跳了出来。

杰森的双拳紧握，随后下定决心地摸上斯莱德的那里。有点热，他脱下斯莱德的内裤，指关节滑过茎身。斯莱德割过包皮，而且还是相当犹太式的那种，他用拇指按住洞口，但却不知道该怎样执行下一部。

“你想要用嘴吗？”斯莱德问他，他想了想，还是摇摇头。

斯莱德安慰地牵起他的手，开始带着他抚摸勃起的性器。杰森的指甲轻划过整个柱身，然后双指圈起，呈O形状地为斯莱德的那话儿提供了个上下抽插的洞口。斯莱德就着杰森发热的掌心前后摆动，每一次性器擦过杰森的虎口时，杰森都会发出咕哝声，斯莱德则会趁机将杰森拉得近一点，直到杰森的性器距离他的不超过一把尺的距离。

他把杰森的袍子掀起来，露出那尚为成熟的性器。两根性器相贴在一起，快速地摩擦着，而杰森抓着他的肩膀，指甲在皮肤上刮上鲜红的痕迹。

“我一定要做到这个，斯莱德。”

“我知道，没有什么可以阻挡你的。”他揽过杰森的头，像个父亲似的拍了拍杰森的后脑勺。

“我一点都不喜欢你。”他趴在斯莱德的肩膀，埋着头喃喃说道。随着两人的一起射出，杰森也昏睡了过去。

斯莱德将他放在床上。他注视着杰森的睡颜，眼底下的点点乌青，手指间生满茧，还有肚子和手臂上的伤痕。他只不过想在这里逗留一阵子以养伤，最后看能不能接几单刺客联盟给的任务。不是在这里陷入一场荒唐的忘年恋，和这个说不定和他儿子一样大的孩子做爱。

“祝你愿望成真。”他对着空气，无声地说出这句话。高山上特有的雾气模糊了他的语句，也模糊了他年轻时候的岁月。他试图回想起他从军的生涯，但一无所获，只剩下杰森在山上挥刀的场景，偶尔嗜血又愤怒的表情，以及清澈透亮的眼神。

 

 

 

END

 

 

番外（1）

 

“他就是个人渣，真的。他一定是欺骗了小杰鸟你的感情。”罗伊一口喝完了杯子里的苏打水，咂巴着嘴，语带不满地向好友说。

杰森，也就是现任红头罩，给自己灌了杯苏格兰威士忌。有点老气的口味，但这是他最熟知的酒，斯莱德很喜欢喝这个。

“严格来说，他才没有说过爱我或是想和我交往的话，这一切都是我一厢情愿。”

“天啊，小杰鸟。”罗伊整个人靠在杰森的身上，“你是这个世界上最辣的人，从头发性感到鞋尖，看看那六块腹肌还有这个胸，哪怕屁股没有夜翼翘，可是也超级有肉，还有这个夹克，叛逆不羁的风格……”

“停下停下。”杰森笑着又灌了口酒，罗伊确实是个话唠的活宝，但他挺喜欢现在的生活的。哪怕那个人再也不会作弄他，把他放在膝上作弄调戏，但现在有星火的美丽和坚强，还有罗伊那好动的性格……

不对劲！他抽出枪，对准着罗伊的位置，只见一个熟悉的人影一只手按着罗伊的嘴巴，另一只手拿着他的头盔。

“不错的品味啊。”他仔细打量着红色的头罩，“不过，你不觉得有点涉嫌抄袭的嫌疑吗？”

 

 

（2）

 

红头罩正在对着眼前的杜蕾斯发呆。

很好，现在的杜蕾斯很有创意，还做了个四季主题的，真他妈完美。润滑剂是最普通的油性和花香口味，酒店还附送了他们一瓶红酒。房间的隔音也很赞，至少他完全听不到斯莱德冲澡的声音，不过介于斯莱德已经进去有十二分钟了，也差不多是他该出来的时候了。

他闭上眼睛，试图想象斯莱德在知道他是个处男，唯一最接近性行为的还是之前他们在大种姓的那次，会有怎样的反应。但我也不能假装是个身经百战的人啊，这样太蠢了。正当他抱着枕头在床上打滚时，门把转动的声音响起，他偷偷望了一眼，丧钟什么都没穿。

“我还穿着眼罩呢，如果硬要说的话。”像是猜中杰森的内心一样，斯莱德大笑着坐在床边，犹如以前一样摸摸杰森的头发。

“你会用吗？”斯莱德拿过保险套，把它的包装撕开。就这个东西的话，杰森还是知道用法的，但他显然没有使用过的经验。

他几乎是瞪着斯莱德穿上保险套的动作。老天啊，幸好斯莱德是个没皮没脸的老头，不然那种仿佛盯着蚊子的眼神估计能让那里痿了。

杰森缓缓地向后倒去，似乎有点不知所措。枕头很软，天花板是白灰色的，上面有一个摇摇欲坠的风扇。斯莱德把身伸进了他的后面，用润滑液给他扩张，一次就进去了两根手指。他试图回想起网上的教程，不停地吸气呼气，放松放松放松……直到他听到润滑剂挤在保险套上的声音，后面才缩紧了一下。

“我没有紧张。”杰森抬起腰，咬着牙齿说道。斯莱德轻笑了一声，把杰森翻过来，将阴茎缓缓插入他的体内。油性的润滑剂因为摩擦变得温热，斯莱德的两只手按着他的屁股，小幅度地摆动着腰。杰森的鼻子和脸埋在枕头里，偶尔发出一些哼声，再不然就是死鱼一样摊在床上。

斯莱德在射了一次后，将杰森翻回来，亲吻着他的额头和嘴角。他抓过斯莱德的肩膀，那里比起当初又多了几天疤痕。于是他舔舐着那些痕迹，时不时和抚摸过那些地方。

“我也有些伤疤了。”杰森环着斯莱德的颈项，靠着斯莱德说道。

“我倒希望你一辈子不过有，不过这样倒会显得痴人说梦了。”

“我想要长大。”

“你已经是了。”

杰森爬起身，环抱住斯莱德，像斯莱德经常做的一样，亲了斯莱德的额头。

“嗯，已经长大了。”

 

END


End file.
